Ranks
Heres the ranks (Betta made this page so I edited it c: Ty Betta) About The First Ranks (Rp style ect c:) Grand Leader- Who founded the group, if left or died for some reason the Grand Beta takes over. Grand Beta- Second in command, if died, left for some reason the highest ranking delta takes over. Also takes over the Grand Leader if they died, left ect for some reason. The Grand Beta also helps gives out orders, if the Grand Leader is offline they are in charge Grand Delta- Highest ranking delta, takes over Grand Beta if dead, left ect. If anything bad happens to them like the die, left ect, the Commander takes over. Grand Deltas can be known for being the Beta in trainning. Commander- Second highest delta, Aka Grand Delta in trainning. They will help make desicions and go to the high ranking only meetings, along with the normal Delta and the elites. Delta- Third highest delta. This rank is in trainning to be the Commander if they die, leave ect. If the higher ranks are offline they are in charge. --------Note- The high rankings are chosen by the Grand Leader and Beta Shaman- Highest ranking medic, gives out advice along with the other medics. Nicest and more generous person(s). (Or they can be helpful ect instead of nicest and generous, depends on how they act.) Prophet- Second highest medic, second best. If the Shaman dies, leaves or are offline ect, the prophet will be in charge. Grazer- Better than the normal medics. The best Grazer will be the Prophet if they die, leave ect, or if they are offline they will be in charge of that rank until they are back. Medic- Normal medics, usauly apprentices if they completed their trainning. They will help their fellow medics, shaman, prophet, apprentices and grazers. If they proved to be better and know how to do things better ect than the normal medics, they will get promoted to Grazer. Medic Apprentice- They are medics in trainning. Once they got everything down and memorizes most of the herbs they will become a medic. -------- Elite Kriegar- (Kriegar is german c;) Who ever has this rank is the best at fighting. Meaning because of this, they are the elite Kriegar, the highest of the fighters. This person helps give out orders, mainly only to their fellow fighters. Only one person can have this rank.(?) Gladiator- Second highest, second best fighter. If the elite Kriegar dies, leaves ect or is offline they are in charge. Reapers- They are better than the normal Warriors/figters. The best Reaper will be the next Gladiator if they die, leave ect. Or if they are offline, they will be in charge of that rank until they are back. Warrior/Fighter- Fighters of the group. They will be the first to attack and charge while the guardians are back protecting the others. Apprentice Warrior/Figher- They are in trainning to be a warrior/fighter. Once their mentor thinks they are good enough they will become a warrior. ---------- About Scouts - They will scout the area, search for a possible area for the night, search for things, and help hunt, being fast, quick and stealthy. Pathfinder- The best scout and is usauly the fastest, quickest and most stealthly of the group. Kundshafter- Second highest and best scout, takes over Pathfinder. Searcher- Better than the normal scouts, the best searcher will become the next Kundshafter. Scout- Normal scouts. (See about scouts) Apprentice Scout- In trainning to become a scout. Must master being fast, being quick and stealthy. ------------------ Senior- Old people who retired from their job due to age. They are respected and wise, and will give out advice. --------------- Weple/Pup- Wolf pups that are too young to become a apprentice. Satz/Kit- Kits that are too young to beomce apprentices. Fohlen/Foals- Young horses that cant become apprentices. (And so on) ----------------- Keeper- Highest guaridan. Best at guarding and protecting. Vormund- Second highest guardian. Will take over as Keeper if they die, leave ect. Starlight- Better than the normal guardians. The best Starlight will be the next Vormund if the person dies, leaves ect, Guardian- Guardians of the group. They stick back as the fighers charge head first. They will advance soon after a few minutes and attack, or stay behind and guard the young, seniors ect. They are good at protecting, guarding, taking a lot of dammage ect and dont die easily. Apprentice Guardian- Guardians in trainning ------------------------- Jager- Best at hunting and tracking prey and other animals. Catcher- Second best hunter. Moonshine- Better than the norma guardians. The best Moonshine will beomce the next catcher once they die, leave, retire ect. Hunter- The hunters of the pack. They are the best at hunting and fighting prey, and are clever for ideas on killing the prey fast. They will/can hunt down other people and kill them if its a order. Apprentice Hunter- Hunter in trainning. ----------- Apprentice- Diddnt decide what rank to train for ROUGE- EXILED MEMBERS Who holds the ranks (above ones) Grand Leader- FaithSoul, Also a Revenger Grand Beta- BettaWolf Grand Delta- Starry (xD She asked for da rank so) Commander- . Delta- Shaman- Prophet- Grazer- Medic- Medic Apprentice- Elite Kriegar- Gladiator- . Reapers- Warrior/Fighter- Apprentice Warrior/Figher- About Scouts - Pathfinder- Kundshafter- Searcher- . Scout- Apprentice Scout- Senior- Young- Keeper- Vormund- Starlight- Guardian- . Apprentice Guardian- Jager- Catcher- Moonshine- Hunter- Apprentice Hunter Apprentice- Diddnt decide what rank to train for. ROUGE- EXILED MEMBERS Additonal Ranks (OPTIONAL) Peace Keeper-Helps keep the peace within groups, and helps the Revengers get their revenge peacefully as they can. Revenger- Never got their revenge/ wants revenge. They will help their fellow group members get their revenge, if they deserve it, Neutral- Diddnt pick a optional rank/ None fits them/ Changed ranks to this ect.